the_ivy_homebrewfandomcom-20200214-history
The Opening Act
The first scene has the group meeting each other for the first time (unless backstory) at the Guild of Heroes in the city of Cantor. They are looking for admittance but it becomes quickly clear to them that the other applicants are far more powerful than they are. The entry room is a vast rectangular space which has been done up during Admissions Day with banquet type seating. Each party sits a table, waiting for their turns to be called up for their trials. There is a long table set up around 2/3rds of the way up the room with chairs lined up so their backs are facing the room. In front of the table is a small podium onto which is projected the current trial taking place. Most of the trials appear to be either outright fights with monsters or getting past monsters to get to a treasure. Our party sits right up near the top of the hall, closest to the long table. The sides of the room are adorned with typical Hero conquests. Severed legendary monster heads, shields and swords pried from the dead hands of defeated enemies are mounted in a garish yet still interesting display on the wall to your left. The other wall is broken up into 5 segments each of which has an image of a different Founding Hero. Around the image painted into the wall, you see glass display boxes, artfully arranged around the image itself, each containing a piece of armour or weaponry which you assume belonged to one of the Founding Heroes. If they check, the armour and weaponry give out a faint aura of magic, but it isn't heavy. If they try to break open the boxes, they'll realize the magic was actually an anti theft alarm that draws the attention of everyone around. '' ''Describe a fight to them to let them know they are outclassed. A single frost giant. A group of mind flayers. The administrator comes to up to the party and asks if they are sure they are ready for this. While there are people at hand to make sure you won't die, the fight will still go on until you're all unconscious. '' ''As you are sitting there, a lightly armoured squire comes running up to the administrator. "Guess we gave the guy too much credit. The mage in the middle of Ferma Forest decided he wanted to start "stocking up". A merchant's caravan passing around the outskirts of the wood was attacked and we can't find any of the bodies." "Goddammit! No one will want to leave in the middle of the trials. Unless...." He turns to the party, "Listen, I think that you can see as clearly as anyone else here that your totally overmatched. We don't usually take guys as 'green' as you unless there is something really special going on. But let me do you a favour. Go sort out the idiot that Jack was talking about and I'll set you up with a back-door entry." Chatting with Jack